


Alleyway conversations.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Danny Phantom, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel invites Danny to the hotel only for entertainment reasons, Gen, Mild Language, POV Danny Fenton, and references to sex because this is Angel Dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Danny still hadn’t gotten up from the concrete. He really should be though. A part of him knew Jazz would tell him off for being late for school - especially when he knew had a test today - but knowing he had a test to take after losing a fight really wasn’t a great motivator. Sleeping in however was. Though not here obviously. Danny would be faking a cold and resting in his own bed. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re a really smart person?”A grin spilt itself across the ghost’s furry face.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Alleyway conversations.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWritingPrisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingPrisoner/gifts).



For a moment Danny stayed exactly where he had crashed into, his body throbbing with pain. He still was in the ghost zone, he knew despite never having visited this part of it before; if he need to turn intangible then he would have to transform back into-

“You know, a good fight doesn’t mean shit if you die.” A voice close by drawled. It was only then that Danny lifted his neck up from the concrete. The person who had spoken up and so graciously blessed Danny with that tidbit of common sense stood at the entrance of the alley way. In other circumstances - if Danny wasn’t who he was - that would have meant his exit was blocked; but then again, Danny thought, if he hadn’t electrocuted himself by accidentally turning on his parents’ ghost portal and became a ghost he wouldn’t have been having a fight in the ghost zone to begin with. 

“I’ll be sure to write that down on a sticky note and put it on the bathroom mirror. So every time I walk into the bathroom I’ll be reminded of that.” Was he being snarky? Yes. Did he care? No. Danny would like to see anyone not be snarky after being thrown into concrete by some winged ghosts that had halos on their heads of all things. 

While he waited for some sort of response Danny squinted his eyes and looked at the person in the alleyway. Like Walker, they were mostly white. Only the instead of black being the second most prominent color with this ghost it was pink. Pink dots were splattered across their hair, three pink dots were below each of their eyes, and each eye was partially pink. All four their hands had hot pink gloves covering them, the middle circular part of the bow tie was also hot pink, and the lapels of their pink stripped jacket (the pink strips were a light pink) were again hot pink. The only part of their outfit that wasn’t pink was the choker around their neck and the black pair of boots that went up to their thighs. 

Instead of hearing anger or some other vocal clue of offense in the stranger’s voice he was left the impression that this person was merely amused. “Or maybe you should write it down on your forehead. That way anytime you see your reflection you’ll remember instead of only when you look at the mirror in your bathroom.”

Danny still hadn’t gotten up from the concrete. He really should be though. A part of him knew Jazz would tell him off for being late for school - especially when he knew had a test today - but knowing he had a test to take after losing a fight really wasn’t a great motivator. Sleeping in however was. Though not here obviously. Danny would be faking a cold and resting in his own bed. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re a really smart person?”

A grin spilt itself across the ghost’s furry face. It was all teeth and it didn’t reach their eyes. “When someone tries to sugar talk me it’s usually my body or attitude they praise not my mind.” Damng had a feeling that despite what this person just said they were aware Danny had been saying something else entirely. A moment and then, “You should stop with the praise while you’re ahead. I don’t fuck kids and even if I did I would money not such sweet words.” 

Red flooded Danny’s face at the mention of sex. He opened his mouth but before he could object the stranger continued on. Glee had softened their features. “You look like a tomato!” Laughter - that they didn’t even attempt to restrain - made their shoulders shake. “You gotta be new if the word drop of sex made you so red and that can’t be why you’re here.” 

The objections died in Danny’s throat. The only thing he voiced was, “What do you mean why I’m here?”

They cocked their head to the side like a confused dog might. “Oh you really are fresh meat despite those skills of yours.” A few second passed before they suggested, “If you’re strong enough to scrape yourself off the concrete you should come with me. I know a place that will give you a roof over your head for free long as you act all goody two shoes.”

Despite knowing he very well could Danny asked, “And if I can’t?”

They simply looked down at him. They were no longer tilting their head and there was nothing really expressive about the look on their face. It was like the question they had been asked was something as normal and boring as the weather. “Then you’re just one more soul that’s died for populace control.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to write Danny meeting either Charlie or Alastor but I ended up writing him interacting Angel Dust. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, Sunflower.


End file.
